jantsuufandomcom-20200213-history
State of San Andreas
The 'State of San Andreas '''is a state in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. It is depicted as a giant island. Appearance The state of San Andreas is a big island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. The city of Los Santos is located south of the island. The desert is located north of the island. The Fall Of Liberty City Heroes While Niko Bellic, Luis Lopez, and Johnny Klebitz were fighting on the streets of Liberty City, an advertisement of Los Santos comes on, which shows the attractions of the city. It ends with saying that to fly there for only $200. The three then plan to fly there, but their plane crashes after Niko accidentally killed their pilot. Soon after surviving the outbreak that is happening in the countryside of some area, they are saved by a helicopter pilot and are airlifted to Los Santos. While Niko walks around the desert, he gets annoyed and soon pulls a prank on his cousin, Roman, saying that he has everything ''(including a mansion). Roman falls for this and then drives to the airport to fly to Los Santos. The movie then ends with Niko smiling and chuckling. Niko Bellic In Los Santos Niko meets Chop Soon, Niko, Luis, and Johnny are dropped off by a helicopter (presumably starting off from The Fall Of Liberty City Heroes). Later on, Niko is walking through Vinewood Hills. He then spots a car that is custom. He admires it, but Chop, the owner's dog, hears him and goes up the stairs to the drive-way, which he spots Niko attempting to steal the car. Chop then attacks Niko and tears off his pants, causing him to run away. The owner then goes outside to check what is going. He then tells off a barking Chop, which he does and goes back down to his dog house downstairs, whimpering. Niko then realizes that he lost his pants. He later manages to find a clothes store downhill and manages to evade people from seeing him partially naked. He then buys a pair of jeans and walks away. Niko Buying a Car Niko walks towards the Premium Deluxe Motorsport dealership. He goes inside and inspects the cars while Simeon, the dealership owner, attempts to have Niko buy a more expensive car. Niko then asks for feedback on a grey car. Simeon replies by saying that he doesn't thing he was "man enough" to have a car like that one. Niko keeps looking on. Soon, he likes a green Dilettante. Simeon says that it is too much for him. Niko then gets irritated. Simeon then accuses Niko of being a racist. Simeon then refuses to sell the Dilettante. Niko then claims that this is a robbery and knocks Simeon unconscious. He then drives around, following what the GPS is saying. As he goes up a hill, the GPS says to take a immediate left, which causes Niko to take a sharp left and drive downhill. He then crashes through the "D" in the "Vinewood" sign. He then tumbles downhill until it then stops, with the car being severely damaged and the GPS saying that he has arrived. Niko then goes into a rage and then kicks the car. He soon runs away, but he trips and falls down. Niko Gets Drunk Niko drives out of Los Santos Customs in Burton. having presumably repaired his Dilettante that was damaged in the last episode. He turns on the radio, but changes it when it was advertising Bellic Enterprises, his cousin. Roman's business. He then listens to dubstep music and drives off. He then arrives at his residence in West Vinewood. He then goes inside and looks around. Later, he is seen watching "The Fall Of Liberty City Heroes" while drinking a beer. He is then seen cooking, but his stove catches on fire. Luckily, he extinguishes the fire in time before things could get worse. He then storms out of his apartment and hails a taxi cab. He is then driven to the Tequi-La-La club in the neighborhood. He then goes to have a drink. He then drinks a lot more drinks, getting drunk. He stumbles around the club and soon climbs onto the stage. He then insults everybody via microphone. He spots the sign "No stage diving", which also says that whoever stage dives will be removed from the club. Niko then stage dives, causing everyone to go into a panic and most of them flee the club. A guard witnessed what Niko was doing and punches him. He then throws him out and kicks him as Niko was challenging him. He then leaves after being told to just keep walking. He hails for a cab, but it doesn't stop for him. He decides just to walk home. He then spots a van parked outside of a liquor store. It turns out to be robbers who left their van open. Niko then hijacks the van and drives off, leaving the robbers to be arrested. He the crashes the van outside of the gas station. He goes inside of the gas station and then knocks the cashier unconscious. The police then arrive at the gas station to apprehend Niko. They find him unconscious with more than a dozen beer bottles. Then then put him in the backseat and take him to the police station. There, one police officer guards Niko, but soon gets a coffee while one officer checks his criminal record. He is shocked as Niko had a lot of criminal records. Then after the police officer got his coffee, he drops it after finding out that Niko managed to have escaped. Later, he dangerously stumbles on possibly the top of a bridge while near the edge, just a simple mistake away from falling to his death. He manages to get down without falling, but now, he stumbles onto the highway, with the possibility of being killed by a car. He manages to survive the highway. Later, he "fights" an air wobbly person near the Premium Deluxe Motorsport dealership. He then stumbles on an airstrip at Los Santos International Airport. He was almost killed by a taking off plane, but luckily, the plane narrowly misses him. Next, he is almost hit by an oncoming train, but he narrowly escapes again. He makes it back to the same gas staton, takes the van back, and drives off. He crashes once more, but somehow, the van ended up on the rooftop of his apartment. He is then seen sleeping on his couch in his apartment. He then pees in his pants as he is asleep. Niko meets Trevor A man named Trevor is seen driving near Sandy Shores, Blaine County. He stops at a train signal coming. He then gets annoyed, but waits. Niko is then seen driving while looking at his phone. He then crashes into Trevor, which he gets out, armed with a baseball bat and orders Niko out. He is then hit by his truck as his truck was hit by the oncoming train. Niko then drives off. Trevor then gets angry and gets back into his truck and follows Niko. Niko then parks his car and goes into a convenience store. Trevor spots his car and beats it with his bat. Niko then walks back to his car, only to find Trevor trashing his car. Niko then spills oil around the truck and then calls his attention. He tells him not to do anything stupid, but Niko then ignites the oil, causing a fire to start. Soon, it destroys the truck and Trevor goes into a rage while Niko gets in his car and drive away, flipping Trevor off and saying "Fuck you very much". Trevor then steals a parked bicycle and pedals to the Sandy Shores Airfield, where he then takes a Hydra in order to destroy Niko. He finds him driving west out of Sandy Shores. He manages to follow him. Trevor then spots Niko's car parked between two towers on Califia Road near the Alamo Sea. Fortunately for Niko, he got out the car beforehand. Soon, Trevor searches the area for Niko. But then, Niko managed to climb up one of the towers and jumps onto his jet. He pulls Trevor out of the cockpit and they engage in a fight on the jet. Trevor then kicks Niko off of the jet to his apparent doom, but luckily for Niko, he lands in a sand truck as it was driving by. Unfortunately for Trevor, the jet crashes into a tree, which causes Trevor to fall off but he survives the landing. He soon watches the truck drive off with Niko as passenger, calling him lucky. Soon, the driver dumps out the sand and drives away. Niko, who was briefly buried in it, comes out of it. He then walks away very frustrated and then falls over, screaming "Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" Niko meets Michael Before meeting Michael, he is seen yet again, presumably getting his car restored as seen exiting Los Santos Customs near Los Santos International Airport. He then drives to a liquor store in West Vinewood. He purchases a case of beers and spots a sign that is looking for janitors that can clean someone's house with a number with the person's name "Michael". Niko then calls Michael. He then drives to Michael's residence. he knocks on the door, but Amanda, Michael's wife, answers. Niko asks if he is home. Amanda then brings him in after saying that he is home. He calls Michael as he is sitting in the living room. They then introduce themselves, with Michael also having to correct Niko when he calls him "Mikhail". Later on, Niko is seen working around the house, doing house work. As Michael leaves, he calls him a "cocksucker", while Michael drives away. Niko then mows the lawn, but is soon attracted by Amanda, who is doing yoga. He looks at her and then soon while driving the lawn mower while possibly trying to get a better look at her, he accidentally drives into the pool, getting wet. Amanda then begins to dry Niko's pants off, with him only in his underwear. Michael then returns and walks up to their bedroom, only to spot Niko in his underwear and Amanda, which he then gets angry and begins to scream, thinking that Niko and Amanda were about to have sex. He then throws Niko out of the balcony window. Michael then runs back downstairs to possibly cause more harm to Niko, but Niko is seen in Michael's car, flipping him off and saying "Fuck you very much" before attempting to drive off. Unfortunately for both Michael and Niko, the gate doesn't open, causing Niko to crash the car, totaling it. Niko then gets out, climbs on top of the hood, climbs over the gate, and runs off. Michael gives chase. However, the gate opens for Michael, thus giving him a small head start on chasing Niko. He then chases him until they enter the Maze Bank building, which then, they both get in a elevator. Before getting in with Niko, he notices that the guard that is next to them is armed with a gun, which then, he waits until Niko or the guard leaves the elevator. Soon, they arrive on the top floor, with Niko running off and Michael in pursuit. Niko then runs up the stairs on the rooftop of the skyscraper. He is then cornered on the helipad. They then engage in a fistfight, which lasts until they are struck by lightning, considering that it was raining and thundering at the time. Niko meets Franklin Before meeting Franklin, he was driving around in Los Santos while playing Pokémon Go!. He soon pulls over to a park to catch a Pokémon. He fails at first but soon catches it. But Chop then arrives at the park with his owner, Franklin from the first episode. Chop and Franklin play fetch for a while, but while Niko was distracted by a promoting blimp showing Donald Trump on it and the text saying “Make San Andreas Great Again!”, Chip notices him and grabs his laying down phone and leaves. Niko then goes to back to his phone, but then he notices it is gone. Luckily for him, he managed to figure out who took it, but the bad news is that it is the same dog that attacked him while he tried to steal Franklin’s car. He then follows them back to Franklin’s mansion in Vinewood Hills. He then sneaks in to try and find his phone. He manages to find it, but it was right next to Chop, who was resting. He managed to grab it and starts heading for the door, only to be caught before he could reach the door. Franklin then aims his shotgun at him with Chop present and proceeds to tie him up. Franklin then calls Michael and Trevor, who were at the Vanilla Unicorn strip club watching strippers. Michael receives the call and is shocked that Franklin captured Niko, due to their history in the last episode. Michael then tells Trevor that they have to go. They get in Trevor’s truck and they drive to Franklin’s mansion. They soon meet up and they try and decide on what they are going to do about Niko. Trevor then makes an inappropriate comment, which disgusts Franklin, but entertains Michael. Niko then insults then and Trevor punches him. Niko then jokingly say that he has “shit his pants”. Soon, they discover a fire as Franklin was cooking something before catching Niko. He attempts to put it out with a fire extinguisher, but ultimately fails and the trio escape t mansion, leaving Niko ties up. He is then exposed to smoke, which he starts coughing. Soon as the trio are standing outside, the fire department and the police arrive to contain the situation. They then carry Niko’s body out, which makes the trio believe that Niko died from smoke inhalation while inside the building. But unfortunately for them, Niko gets up, much to their anger. Niko is then talking to a police officer and points at the trio, which means that he ratted then out on what they did to him. The police officer then interrogated them while Niko finally steals Franklin’s car. He even though flips them off and says “Fuck you very much”. The trio t he n gets angry and Trevor punches the officer. They then take Trevor’s truck, even though they would barely have any luck against a muscle-sports car in an old pickup truck. They then engage in a dangerous chase across town. Soon, Niko drives towards the Los Santos International Airport, where drives towards a plane and manages to get the cargo ramp open before driving into it. The trio is soon to follow and gets on the plane too. Niko then begins to push them out of the plane over the Pacific Ocean. He succeeds and pushes the trio out as well as the truck. They all land in the ocean as Niko looks out of the plane at the water before leaving San Andreas on the plane. The trio is shown to be alive as they walk up to a shore. Known Locations *Vinewood Hills *Franklin Clinton’s Mansion *Suburban Clothing Store *Premium Deluxe Motorsport *Vinewood Sign *West Vinewood *Tequi La La Nightclub *Davis *Niko’s Apartment *Sandy Shores *Califia Road *Califia Road Towers *Sand Truck Dump Location *Rockford Hills *Michael’s Mansion *Downtown *Maze Bank Building *Park *Highways *Los Santos International Airport *Pacific Ocean Trivia * San Andreas is mostly based off of the Los Angeles area in the state of California. * Los Santos County is based off of the real-life Los Angeles County. * The city of Los Santos is based off of the real-life city of Los Angeles. * Blaine County is mostly based off of rural desert areas in Southern California. Category:Locations